Don't Want You Back
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: Draco and Ginny break up, and Ginny decides to send all of the gifts he's ever given her, back. What happens when Draco decided that Ginny is being stupid, and decides to bring the gifts back?


Don't Want You Back

**A/N: **I don't usually get far along enough within the D/G romance to even think about the two breaking up, so I decided to explore the idea. This is my take on how it would go. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"I'm so sick of him, you have no idea. I can't wait to have him officially out of my life and more importantly, my room."

"But you've been with him for two years Ginny! Don't you think you're being a little rash about this? It was just a silly argument-"

Ginny held a hand up. "Dennis, I don't want to talk about this to you. We're done, and that's all there is to it. I'm returning all of his things to him."

Dennis Creevy pressed a hand to his face as Ginny rushed from one corner of her room to the other, opening and shutting drawers louder than necessary.

"Stupid bear... Stupid broach... Stupid broom... Stupid purse..."

Everything was thrown into a large brown box in the center of her room. The perk of being Head Girl was a huge, and _sound proof_, single dormitory. With no room mates she was easily able to screech her little lungs out without worry of complaints.

"You're sending back your _broom? _How are you going to play?"

She turned to look at him. "I would be an awful hypocrite if I gave him everything except for the broom, wouldn't I? He thinks I want him for his money? He's going to feel awfully stupid tomorrow morning."

Ginny looked down at her ring and sighed, finally stopping for a moment of emotion other than anger. The ring was silver on one side, and gold on the other. Two gems formed a heart in the center; half ruby and half emerald. It was a perfect symbolization of their relationship.

She tugged the ring off her finger and placed it into its original box, placing it safely at the top of the package in the center of the room. She closed it, spritzed her jasmine perfume over it, and shrunk it so it was small enough for her owl to carry.

"You stay with him Simon. You're his now." The attentive owl nuzzled her neck slightly before flying obediently out the window.

Ginny sat on her bed, placing her head in her hands. "Dennis?"

"Yes Ginny?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "This sucks."

* * *

"Mate, this is so stupid. I don't give a damn _what _your argument was about. Just owl her and let her know how you feel."

"She over reacted. Why should I apologize to her when she's at fault? If she wants to talk, she'll owl me and let me know. Before then, I'm not interested."

"I never said anything about apologizing. I think that's just your guilty conscience talking to you now."

"Zabini, I am not interested in this line of conversation. She and I are over and done with, and I just want to get her out of my mind."

A squawking at the window startled both gentlemen.

"That looks like Ginny's owl... Maybe she wants to see you."

Draco tilted his head to the side. "He had a package." He untied the brown box from the owl's leg and was surprised when he didn't leave.

He brought the box back to it's regular size and after opening it, felt his face fall.

"What's in it?"

Draco pulled out item after item, his whole demeanor instantly changing from angry to distraught. "All the gifts I gave her... Everything is still in here." That was when he got to the ring box. "She..." He opened it and felt his whole body start to shake. "Zabini, I'm going to need you to leave now."

"I'm here if you need to help. Pushing me away isn't going to-"

"I said go away!"

They were both silent for a moment, then Blaise stood from his seat. "You know how to contact me. I guess practicing on me will make it easier to apologize to Ginny later."

Without responding to his statement, Draco sat on his bed, looking at the items all around him. "Why would she send all of these things back to me? I gave them to her..."

Blaise sighed and sat back down at his friend's side. "Maybe insinuating that she was a gold digger wasn't the best idea."

Draco's eyes snapped in his direction. "I never said that!" He put a hand to his forehead. "You want to know so bad? Fine. I'll tell you exactly what happened."

* * *

_Ginny leaned into him, her fingers curled into his. Since he had graduated, Draco had taken to coming to visit on a daily basis, and once that had become too difficult, it became once a week. Sunday was their day. He generally left at 9:30, but the time was 1:45 am, and neither of them were ready to say goodbye. _

"_What are you planning on doing with yourself now that your days won't be spent following me around school, making sure nobody else looks at me?"_

_Draco chuckled, leaning in to kiss the top of her head. "I don't know. I was thinking about maybe becoming a cook. I've prepared things for us, but I think going to school will be great for me. Maybe I could open up a restaurant."_

"_That's a fantastic idea! Why haven't you told me about this before?"_

_He brushed the hair on the back of his neck, looking guilty. "I don't know... I guess I just thought you might think it was stupid..."_

"_Draco, I would never think something like this was stupid! You should always follow your passion, even if it might not be the most lucrative of ideas."_

_Draco tilted his head to the side, looking her up and down. "What do you mean, __**not the most lucrative**__? Why would that matter?"_

"_No, I didn't say it would matter. I just thought you might have chosen a career that promised more money."_

"_You think money is all that matters to me?"_

"_No, of course not! I just thought, if you wanted to settle down eventually, maybe have kids, you would want your family to have the same kind of lifestyle you grew up with."_

_He pulled his hand away from hers. "So that's what this is about."_

_Ginny looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about. All I meant was-"_

"_I understand you were raised in a poor home. Is that why you wanted to be with me? You assumed that if you were with me, you would get money from me."_

_Ginny's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you would even think that... You really think I'm like that?"_

"_I don't know Ginevra, you tell me."_

_Ginny stood, swung, and slapped him so hard in the face that a hand shaped mark appeared, and lasted for hours. "Have a good life Malfoy. I hope you realize how stupid you've been, and I hope it eats you alive!"_

* * *

"Always were one for words you were." Blaise shook his head. "Just like I thought. This is because of your ridiculous temper."

Draco put a hand to his forehead. "My whole life I've felt like I had to worry about finding the right person; the one who wouldn't care about who my parents are and how many bank accounts I have. Ginny was the person I've always been looking for, and I made sure to muck things up for myself. I'm great at that."

"Wow," Blaise said, nosily going through the items that had been sent back. "She was pissed. She even gave back the broom! This thing is fantastic-"

"Don't touch it! It's going back to her." He scrambled around, doing her best to get everything back into the box. "I'm going over there right now. This is not staying here." He whistled, and the owl was quickly on his arm.

"You're just going to go to Hogwarts? How are you going to do that? They won't let you in."

He smirked. "Ginny is very close to Hagrid. He put his cottage into the Floo Network for us, for when I graduated. It won't be too hard, don't worry about me."

Before Blaise could say anything else, Draco was gone.

* * *

"Thank you for your concern Dennis, really. I should get to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow."

After a tight squeeze from her best friend, she let him out.

"Take care Gin."

Ginny sat on her bed and pulled a pillow into her lap, squeezing it for comfort. She hated feeling this way. She knew her face was red and disgusting from crying, but she didn't care. She'd heard stories of first loves breaking up and the girls who spent weeks alone in their rooms, miserable. She thought they were stupid, but now she understood. Regardless of who was at fault, this was a pain that shook her to her bones.

Why had they even fought? Did he really see her as a gold digger? She never thought of herself that way... Never, not even _once _had she asked for gifts from him. He had always been more than generous, lavishing expensive gifts on her, making her feel special and deserving. Having that thrown in her face was just too much for her to handle.

Looking down at the tan line on her ring finger, she wished beyond reason that she had kept the ring he'd given her for their one year anniversary. She loved it, and before that very day had never even taken it off once.

She wiped her face with the back of her hand, hoping that she didn't look as awful as she felt. She stood, walking over to her dresser. She'd left a photograph, quite accidentally. She had meant to put them all in the box, but this one remained. The two of them were standing under mistletoe. He was grinning mischievously, and Ginny had her hands on her cheeks, an obvious blush of pink on her cheeks.

This was _his _favorite photo.

She growled to herself, and shoved the picture into her top drawer. She shook her head, unable to control herself anymore. She leaned over her dresser and started to cry.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

"You've caused a right mess, haven't you?"

Draco sighed. "Please Hagrid. I just want to get this over with. She probably doesn't even want to talk to me, but I want her to have these things. They were intended for her, and I have no use for them. I want her to keep them."

"I don't care what you came here to do. You're going to march up there and apologize."

It was hard arguing with a man who had a fist the size of your whole chest, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. "It's getting late. I don't want to wake her."

He ran across the field. It was a cold February evening, and he had forgotten his scarf, of course. Actually, he had _forgotten _it intentionally... Ginny had crocheted it... It still smelled of her in fact.

Once he was in the building, he did his best to remember the way to her quarters. Of course he knew where she was, but with his mind as cloudy as it was at this present moment, he wasn't sure _what _the hell he was doing.

He rounded the corner and was as close to happy as he could be upon seeing the portrait of a man holding a shield.

"Password son?"

* * *

Ginny lifted her head and looked into her mirror. She snorted in disgusted laughter. "I look awful right now." She didn't even bother to wipe her nose as she turned to walk toward her bed. A knocking caught her off guard, but assuming it was Dennis, she simply pointed her wand at the door, allowing it to open up without question.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ginny swung her head around, mixed shock from the sound of his voice and the sound of the box hitting the floor. Her face instantly hardened, although it was still quite obvious that she had been crying.

"I could ask the same of you Mr. Malfoy. I don't think anyone would like it if they found out you broke into the Head Girl's dorm."

He internally softened as soon as he saw the signs of distress on her face, but his words remained sharp. "Come off it Ginevra, I didn't break in anywhere and you know it. I've come to return your belongings."

Ginny watched her owl fly over to his cage.

"I gave these back. I don't want your gifts. You made it quite clear how you feel about women taking your money. I don't want anything to do with it."

"You know I didn't mean-"

"I don't care what you meant! I'm not your punching bag! You can't treat me however you like and expect me to come back like a doting, docile little bride. I'm not, and never will be taken advantage of. You can leave, because I don't want you back."

It was then that he saw her in a way he never had before. She was aggressive, angry, passionate and yet tragically upset in a way she refused to share with him. Her fists were clenched, her hair pulled back and her makeup running down her bright red cheeks.

Before he could stop himself, he took a few steps forward and placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping the black sludge that the tears and eyeliner had created, off of her cheeks. He searched her eyes and felt her tense body lean back a bit, doing her best to convey disinterest in his touch.

"This is stupid..." he whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm an ass." He swung an arm around her waist and lifted her into him. "Say you forgive me?"

Ginny shook her head. "You said I want you for your money."

"I also said I'm an ass. I never thought you wanted me for my money. I'm a prat who never deserved you in the first place, but you wanted to give me a chance. Remember?"

She leaned back. "I'm starting to regret that decision."

He pulled her in tighter, pressing her chest against his. "Never regret a man who loves you with all of his heart." He leaned in, catching her lips with his own in a kiss that stopped her heart for a minute.

Ginny stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, suddenly forgetting why she was upset in the first place. She had always loved being this close to him. His smell, his soft skin, the gentle way he cradled her as thought he was worried about breaking her... He was intoxicating in every way possible, and she love that about him.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips, his heart pounding nearly out of his chest just by being this close to the only woman who had ever been able to boil his blood in the way that it was right now.

She leaned back, pressing her forehead against his. "I love you too...But if you ever do that to me again, I'll have your gents in a jar by my bed."

He winced and shook her head. "No worries my beloved. I know better than to try pulling something li- Oh! We can't go another minute like this Ginevra! You're positively indecent."

She raised an eyebrow and looked down. "I'm in a bathrobe Draco, not that anyone would assume you'd mind such attire, or even less. You do remember having seen me in less than this don't you?"

He shook his head. "You're positively naked Miss Weasley." He pulled out the familiar black ring box and placed it in front of her.

"Oh! Thank Merlin you've brought it back! I instantly regretted se-" She was quickly silenced when the box swung open to reveal a huge diamond ring.

"Hey, I figured if anyone was going to get to win every single argument and have the capacity to rule my conscience, it may as well be my wife."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I should be working on my long stories, but I thought a nice little one-shot would be a great way to break up my evening. This took me about an hour, from 1am to 2am, so if it sucks I apologize lol. Either way please review! I would highly appreciate your feedback!


End file.
